


One night with Tom

by thekingssong



Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-13
Updated: 2013-08-13
Packaged: 2017-12-23 09:46:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/924895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thekingssong/pseuds/thekingssong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom Hiddleston, the man of your dreams took you to dinner and back to his place for desert. Things took a turn and ended up, well, a little steamy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One night with Tom

**Author's Note:**

> I dedicate this story to my friend, Kayla. I wrote her a little paragraph and she said I needed to write more Tom sex. So I did. This is for you, Kayla. I hope you like it.

Everything happened so fast. Just hours before, you were having a lovely dinner with Tom. It was wonderful. You got along so well. You had gone back to his place for desert and, well, you most certainly got it. At first you were both in the kitchen, just lingering, and suddenly, you found that the both of you were now upstairs in Tom's room. And that wasn't that half of it. The two of you had found yourselves naked as the day you were born and lying on top of his crisp white sheets completely entangled in each others body. 

The two of you weren't really doing it, but whatever you were doing, it was much much better. His tall, lean, naked body was pressed against your equally bare being. There was no personal space between you. His eternal warmth radiated from his gorgeous body to yours. His long mischievous legs wound around yours in such a way that they looked just like one pair of legs. His long, gentle yet strong and demanding fingers traced your body, every inch of your bare skin, hungrily. His soft lips trailed your neck and shoulders. His thunderous heartbeat felt all the way to yours. If this wasn't desert, you didn't know what was. 

Tom kissed your jaw and nibbled at your ear. "Mmmm." He moaned. You swallowed under his touch. Tom Hiddleston made you tremble and sweat with just the slightest touch of his finger. He could make you do anything he wanted. "I'd bring you home with me any day." Tom groaned. His lips kissed down to your neck and he gave a quick lick to the nape. You trembled and he chuckled evilly as he continued to taste his prey. 

You have never seen this side of Tom. You never thought it existed. He was always so gentlemanly whenever you saw him. This truly is a wild side of him. And you loved it. You placed your hands flat on his back. Every motion sent sparks through you and caused you to dig your nails into his skin. Tom grabbed hold of your thigh and moved his hand along until he reached your knee. Suddenly, he brought your leg up to his waist and you left it there; curling it around so you wouldn't move. 

Two mouths moved against the other, two mouths left marks that would fade over time. Two mouths gasped and moaned and pleaded for more in the darkness of the still bedroom. And you thought you might as well dare to taste the man in front of you while you're at it. You've come this far, so why not? You moved you head down to kiss his shoulder. You nipped at his soft skin with your teeth. And before you thought more on it and decided against it, you licked that firm shoulder of his. Your tongue left a moist trail along his shoulder. You blew a cool breath and sent him shivering against you. Tom moaned deep from his throat and called out your name. And if you weren't so consumed by lust, you would have thought that it wasn't a moan at all, but a growl. That man was not only a fine piece of ass, but he tasted great too. 

Tom gripped your back fiercely. His hands never stopped moving. His toes dug into the bed beneath to help control his tension. He kissed you ravenously to get you back for what you did. Everything he did to you made your head spin. It was all too quick but you never wanted it to end or slow. 

This went on for quite a while until the both of you fell asleep in each others arms. Things happened, pillows were pushed off, skin was gripped and licked, hands moved, lips worked, breath caught in throats, names were moaned and shouted (as well as a good deal of other things). Everything that you could ever want or could have ever imagined happened. All during that one night with Tom. And it didn't just end at one night either.


End file.
